Acciaccatura
by vain-flower
Summary: After finding out about Ichigo's crush, Byakuya decides to teach him a lesson. Chapter 5 up!
1. Overture

Disclaimer: Bleach is (c) Tite Kubo and I'm making no profit off of my works Acciaccatura-crushing; i.e., a very fast grace note that is "crushed" against the note that follows and takes up no value in the measure (from Wikipedia)

* * *

If there was one thing Ichigo had learned about himself, it was that he was bad at lying.

So if anyone would have asked him when it started, even though he would have wanted to say he had no idea, or even denied that it had begun in the first place, it wouldn't have left anyone convinced. But if he was completely honest with himself, he could pinpoint the exact moment his interest was piqued. He would have to admit that it started with the first brush of the man's reiatsu against his skin, the first glimpse of that stoic expression when he came to the real world to collect Rukia.

Insignificant wouldn't even begin to describe the way Byakuya's stare had made him feel, eyes pinning him like a beetle in an entomologist's collection.

That's how it had started.

He couldn't quite call it admiration, but whatever it was, it had not abated any as time wore on. Quite the opposite—by the time the Bount had been destroyed and Rukia lay resting from the wounds inflicted upon her by Yoshi—it had worsened almost past bearing.

Ichigo _wanted _to hate Byakuya, but he couldn't quite make it past anger and a dull sort of resentment. There was something wrong with that, wrong with _him_, surely, after everything Byakuya had done to him, and to his own sister for that matter.

He had tried to figure out why it was he couldn't find it in himself to hate the captain. Hell, he supposed, it was hard _not_ to admire Byakuya's strength, his control. Didn't mean he couldn't still hate the man.

Ichigo looked up at the barely there sound of footsteps. The object of his musings stood above him, face impassive as ever.

"Your presence here," Byakuya began, "is neither needed nor welcome. Leave." Walking past, the moon flashed silver against his kenseikan, and Ichigo suddenly knew with embarrassing clarity what it is that he felt for the dark haired Shinigami.

Infatuation.

Which completely blew apart the very definition of fucked up. And even though he knew that he liked Rukia, loved her even, Byakuya was—well, he didn't even know.

Ichigo watched Byakuya round the corner, disappearing with a swish of black and white. _Shit_.

Unbidden, the thought came to him that Rukia and Byakuya's zanpakuto would both be better matched with the other. Rukia, beautiful Rukia with her smile, her warmth, was much more suited for a zanpakuto like Senbonzakura.

And Byakuya's frozen expression, eyes like chips of ice—

Ichigo choked back a bout of hysterical laughter. What the hell was he _thinking_?

But he couldn't seem to get his mind off the man. It would be nice, a little voice told him, to force some other expression on that face, to see Byakuya smile or… Ichigo stopped his train of thought there, feeling more than a little guilty and a bit disgusted with himself.

He supposed it was fair to say that Byakuya was… pretty. Well, attractive, definitely, but pretty _might _have been pushing it.

Not to mention he couldn't wrap his mind around shacking up with the Sixth Squad's Captain without somehow emasculating himself. That just wouldn't do. He didn't want to be underestimated or treated like some sort of weepy dependent in a relationship, but to be with someone who wouldn't forget that he could kick just as much ass, if not more, and give just as good as he got.

Ichigo wanted to hit something. Preferably Byakuya, but he'd missed his chance earlier. It was no good, anyway, the man had been _married_ for Christ's sake, though if Ichigo thought about it (and he tried not to), Byakuya seemed to him like the kind of guy who might not be entirely straight.

The substitute Shinigami wanted to kick himself, furious at where his thoughts were turning. But… he was leaving soon enough, and who knew how long it would be before he saw Byakuya again, it couldn't hurt to say something.

Unless it ended in outright rejection and Rukia and Renji somehow found out (and they certainly would) and teased him about it endlessly. Either that, or kill him, if Byakuya didn't get there first.

But he didn't want to leave without somehow testing the waters, or at least find out a little bit more about his new object of affection, but he couldn't think of who to talk to without coming off as suspicious.

Even if he could talk to someone about finding out he liked another guy would be nice. Ishida came to mind, because he was sure the Quincy was as gay as the day was long, but he couldn't imagine that conversation going well _at all_.

Worrying at his thumbnail with his teeth, he didn't even bother looking up when he heard someone approaching. Whoever it was, he or she wasn't approaching from where Byakuya had left, so he knew at least that it wasn't the dark haired man.

"You're still here?

Ichigo looked up. It was Renji. "Yeah, not sure when I'm heading back."

The red head sat next to him with an easy smile that faded when he saw the dark look on Ichigo's face. "What are you doing, moping around here?" Renji peered closely at the other Shinigami, trying to discern the root of Ichigo's distress. "I thought Byakuya would have run you off by now."

Renji was baffled at the reaction those words caused in Ichigo. He watched as a deep blush spread over his companion's cheeks.

"What the hell is that look for?" Renji demanded, leaning over and trying to grab Ichigo's chin so he could hold the other boy still and get a better look at his expression. Ichigo glared at him, face still red, not answering.

Renji didn't want to think it, but there was really only one thing a blush like that could mean. "Did he say something to you?" he asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"He just told me to piss off," Ichigo snapped, pulling his face away from Renji's hand.

Renji didn't say anything for a long while, letting silence stretch awkward and heavy between them. "You have got to be," the red head began cautiously, "the biggest idiot I have _ever_ met."

Ichigo looked positively livid. "You think I don't know that!" he shouted. Lowering his voice, he continued, "Do you think I wanted this to happen?"

Renji looked slightly cowed from Ichigo's outburst. "How… how could you even—"

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "I don't even fucking know. I absolutely _hate_ that man, and yet…"

Ichigo really wanted for Renji to say it was okay, that there was some way to work through this, that he wasn't insane. He also really wanted for Renji to say that he actually had a chance with Byakuya, but Ichigo figured that might be asking for too much.

Instead, Renji said, "Are you out of your mind? No offence, but Byakuya would never—"

"I know that," Ichigo said, blush spreading across his face once more.

Standing not too far away from them, Byakuya was puzzled. He had been returning to his quarters, angry that he could still feel the substitute Shinigami's reiatsu, along with his Vice Captain's, when he had overheard his name.

Hiding his reiatsu, Byakuya waited just within ear shot of their conversation. Face impassive, Byakuya willed the two to be less vague in their discussion of him.

"You know," Renji was saying, "I thought you liked Rukia. Hell, I thought you liked _girls_."

Byakuya's brow furrowed almost imperceptibly.

"I di—I do," Ichigo replied, voice sullen. Byakuya wished that he could see the boy's face.

"Of all the guys—" Renji said in exasperation. "I mean, Byakuya?"

Shocked, the Captain almost missed what Ichigo said next.

"Alright! So I like him. You don't have to make such a big deal over it."

"I mean," Renji said over Ichigo's admission, "I figured that Quincy at least liked to take it up the ass, but—"

Renji shouted in surprise and pain when Ichigo decked him, and Byakuya thought that this might be a good time to intervene.

Unveiling his reiatsu, he watched the two of them freeze as he walked towards them. They both looked shocked, Ichigo looking particularly unattractive, gaping at him like a fish, face as red as Renji's hair.

"Might I remind you," he said coolly, "that I have asked you to leave repeatedly. Do not make me remove you by force."

As he walked away, a devious plan forming in his brain, he heard Renji mutter, "Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, Ichigo?"

Byakuya allowed himself a small smile. Yes, he supposed, it could be almost _fun_ to put that brat in his place, to humiliate him for all Seireitei to see.

* * *

As always, do let me know if you find any mistakes/inconsistencies. Comments, criticism and suggestions are encouraged.


	2. Act 1

EDIT 3.08.08-- TT I'm sorry I'm so lame guys and that I posted such a short and rather un-detailed chapter. BUT I've added a few hundred more words for your reading pleasure.

Thanks everyone for your responses! I won't address all of them, but there were a few questions raised that I thought needed further explanation:

boXx- Well, I'm glad you like it so far. :) But, since I'm trying to stay close to the canon, Ichigo is going to be struggling with his feelings for Rukia for awhile. However, don't worry about Ichi/Ruki action, because there won't be any. ;

Greenzaku- I do plan on having chapters that will live up to the 'M' rating, so I went ahead and gave my fic that rating just to be safe.

Chapter 2: Act 1

* * *

Ichigo didn't get much sleep that night. He was more than a little sure that Byakuya had overheard his entire conversation with Renji and wasn't sure if he could manage to ever look at the stoic head of the Kuchiki house again. 

Ichigo turned restlessly on top of his futon, too hot to lie beneath the sheets. He stretched a hand out, fingers running along the slick bumps of the tatami. It would be nice, he thought, to sleep in his own bed again and not have to worry about imminent danger.

Getting up, he padded quietly over to the fusuma and slid it open about a foot. He sat down, feeling a soft breeze rush across his skin, tousling his hair, and tried to keep his mind off of Byakuya.

He knew the attempt was futile, cursing as the scene repeated itself in his head, each recollection making him flush darker with embarrassment.

At best, Byakuya wouldn't bring it up, would just continue to treat him like an annoying mosquito refusing to be squashed. Fortunately, Ichigo thought, that was most likely, from what he knew of the man.

It was probably Renji that he needed to worry about most. He'd come up with some pretty inventive death threats (if he did say so himself), and fully planned to make good on them if Renji dared tell a soul.

But a dead Renji would still mean his embarrassing secret was out.

All Ichigo could do was try and squash his feelings and hope to whatever gods would listen that no one found out.

Rukia found out.

The morning sunlight fell around them as they sat around on the engawa. Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo decided that it was way too early for this kind of shit, but knew better to ignore Rukia when she was in a mood.

Renji refused to meet his gaze while she shouted at the top of her lungs what an idiot he was.

"Keep your voice down!" Ichigo snarled, feeling his face heat up. "Someone could hear you!"

In all honesty, he felt pretty bad that Rukia had found out, after all, he liked her and though he wasn't exactly sure the feeling was mutual, he still felt guilty. But he supposed that she deserved to know.

"I know it's crazy," Ichigo continued as soon as Rukia had stopped yelling. "I know. God, how could I _not_ know? And it's not like… I mean, I don't plan on it going anywhere; I'm not _that_ stupid."

Rukia opened her mouth as if to say something and then closed it again, anger being replaced by confusion on her face. "Why?" she finally asked.

"I don't know why. But it's been—it's been like this since I first… when we first met. I can't explain that." Rukia and Renji stared at him with incredulous faces, apparently waiting for him to continue. With a sigh, Ichigo raked a hand through his hair. "I've already said that it's stupid, and that I know it's crazy. And I _know_ that there's no possible way for Byakuya to ever return my feelings, that he'd probably try and kill me if he knew, but that doesn't change anything."

Ichigo scowled when they both looked away, remaining uncharacteristically subdued. He stood, staring at them for a few moments longer, before turning and leaving. He just needed to go for a run, wanting to get rid of this restless energy.

Kuchiki Byakuya sat at his desk, the steam from the cup of tea sitting at his elbow rising in a thin line. Furrowing his brow, he tried concentrating on the documents in front of him, pausing to dip his brush into the ink well. Despite his best efforts, his mind kept wandering to how he was going to address his current conflict with Ichigo.

But Byakuya was unsure as to how he was going to snare that ridiculous orange-haired Shinigami in the first place. He knew that he wanted to catch the boy alone and watch how he squirmed as the matter of his infatuation was brought up, and then...

And then… well, he supposed he could improvise. That seemed to work best when dealing with Ichigo; the boy never did what he was supposed to. But he needed to learn respect, and if Byakuya didn't take him to task, well, then who would?

The easiest way to get the boy by himself would be to find him and give the order directly, but not only would that raise suspicion, but Ichigo would probably ignore him outright. Not only that, but Byakuya didn't want his sister or Renji there when he accosted the substitute Shinigami, so he felt it would be best to summon the boy discreetly. Ichigo might not even prove to be worth his time—no point in making a fuss over the matter just yet.

With an inward smile, Byakuya thought back to the look on Ichigo's face when he had interrupted his conversation with Renji. Perhaps the boy would come without a fuss, after all.

There was only one way to find out.

Needless to say, Ichigo was pretty pissed. Renji had been dogging his footsteps for a few hours now, when all Ichigo wanted was a bit of time to himself.

Stopping abruptly, he spun around, glaring at the redhead not too far off. Renji looked slightly nervous, as though he hadn't expected whatever hair brained scheme he had come up with to bring Ichigo back to his senses to get so far. Landing on a roof top, the red head watched him apprehensively, and neither of them spoke for a long moment.

Renji broke the awkward silence first. "It's not like you."

"What's not like me?" Ichigo demanded, suspicious.

"It's not like you to go off and brood. Hell, I'm sorry I mentioned anything to Rukia," he said, arms held out slightly and palms up, not wanting to set Ichigo off. "At least… at least come back and spar with me. Let off some steam. It's no good if you mope around all day."

Ichigo was seriously considering taking Renji up on his offer, because _damn_ did he really want to beat the shit out of him, when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a Hell butterfly approaching. It stood out starkly against the brilliant blue sky, a black and quivering against the wind.

Ichigo felt his stomach knot up when it fluttered near his face, but he lifted a hand anyway.

When he heard Byakuya's smooth, emotionless voice, he gritted his teeth in anger and apprehension.

The message turned out to be an _invitation_. Where Ichigo had been unsure mere minutes ago as to whether Byakuya had indeed overheard his conversation with Renji, he was pretty damn convinced now.

Though it had been phrased to sound like a request, Ichigo had heard the command in Byakuya's tone. "Come alone," he had said at the close of the message.

Well if Byakuya thought for one split-fucking-second that Ichigo was afraid of him, he was dead wrong. Ichigo had kicked his ass before and would more than gladly do it again, given the proper motivation.

"Are you actually going?" Renji asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "I'll go see that bastard if he wants me so damn bad."

* * *

I hope you guys like the extra detail. This week has just been crazy for me, so I've been rather scatter brained. (I'm doing my best to study abroad in Japan, and the application process alone has been hell.) As always, comments, crit, etc are welcome and encouraged! 

Here's a quick Japanese lesson:

fusuma- sliding screen doors

engawa- Japanese style porch or veranda

PS. If you guys think this is pretentious, or confusing, I'll use the English terms. ;


	3. Act 2

Disclaimer: Bleach is (c) Tite Kubo and I'm making no profit off of my works.

* * *

I apologize for another rather short chapter, but it's more plot stuff. Maybe hot man action next chapter? :D

Also, thank you, THANK YOU, so so much for the reviews. I live off of them. :)

* * *

Byakuya allowed himself a small smile as he felt Ichigo approach, the boy's reiatsu flashing angrily. He hadn't really expected him so soon, but the timing of Ichigo's arrival mattered little; getting him to come at all was Byakuya's goal. Perhaps there was some hope for him left.

Pouring himself another cup of tea, Byakuya prepared for a headache.

The fusuma slammed open with Ichigo standing there with his usual surly face, marred only slightly by anxiety.

"Why don't you have a seat," Byakuya suggested, gesturing at the space in front of his captain's desk. "Would you like some tea?"

Ichigo's face darkened and he stepped into the room, closing the screen shut behind him with a sharp snap. "Don't jerk me around, Byakuya," Ichigo said, his voice cautious despite his words, "What is it that you called me here for?"

_Might as well give him what he wants_ Byakuya mused. "It has come to my attention," the captain began, voice cool and cordial, "that you have taken something other than a… strictly professional interest in me."

Ichigo bared his teeth, still hovering by the door as if about to bolt. He wasn't quite sure what to say, whether to deny it or to get defensive, or just pull out his sword. But Byakuya didn't even seem to be disgusted with him, much less prepared to run him through with Senbonzakura, which lay docile against one wall.

Byakuya watched the emotions play out on Ichigo's face, the young man's eyes flicking nervously towards his zanpakuto, and decided to take pity on the boy. Temporarily. "I wish to make an arrangement, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The look of shock on Ichigo's face was gone almost as soon as it had appeared, replaced again with distrust and something almost like hurt. Ichigo was sure the noble couldn't possibly mean what he hoped. "The hell are you talking about, Byakuya?"

The dark haired man stood and Ichigo flinched, but stayed put. "I will give you what you want, but we will conduct this affair on my terms." Byakuya watched Ichigo's face closely. "Do you accept?"

"What the fuck!" Ichigo shouted, looking angrier than ever. "If you think you can just sneer down you fucking nose at me and—and poke fun—"

"I am serious."

Ichigo froze, face flushed and eyes bright, breathing hard. "You're serious."

"I said as much before. Do you accept?"

"Hang on a fucking minute!" Ichigo turned, raking a hand through his hair, and then snapped back around, not trusting the captain at his back. "Hang on. So—so what _exactly_ are your terms?" the red head asked, wanting to hit himself for even entertaining the thought that Byakuya might actually be serious.

Byakuya watched impassively as Ichigo paced, though the boy seemed unaware of his own fidgeting. The look on his face was almost… enticing, Byakuya thought, and, unbidden, the thought came to him that maybe it would be best not to share this with anyone. He wanted to keep Ichigo to himself, to be the only one that could fluster the substitute Shinigami in this way, the only one who could have this kind of power over him.

If he publicly humiliated the boy, then he could never enjoy this again. But still, Byakuya told himself, it was better to wait, and see where things went before any final plans for Ichigo were made.

"Discretion," Byakuya said, voice lowering so that Ichigo froze where he stood, "would, of course, be paramount."

The teen swallowed and nodded, waiting for Byakuya to continue. Ichigo could feel himself getting hot; yeah, this was what he wanted, but listening to Byakuya talk like they were making a _business transaction_i made his stomach knot up painfully.

Byakuya continued, "You want me—" And Ichigo had thought he couldn't get more embarrassed, but god, nothing could make him happier than the ground opening up and swallowing him whole—"and I'm willing to initiate intimate relations with you if you concede to my—"

"Stop," Ichigo said. "Stop it. I can't stand here while you… while you talk about this like you're negotiating some kind of contract!"

Byakuya regarded the boy closely. Extending his hand, he silently beckoned the boy closer. Ichigo took a few steps without seeming to realize what he was doing, eyes flicking from Byakuya's face to his hand and back. When Ichigo was close enough, the captain took his wrist, pulling him closer saying "How shall we discus this, then?"

Ichigo's pulse was fast under his fingers, but the young Shinigami's voice was calm when he replied, "Not—not in cold blood, not like this. You said… you said I want you, and that's true, but—"

"You don't know what you want, do you?" Byakuya murmured, celebrating inwardly at how disconcerted his closeness made Ichigo. Surely this child had to be aware of how he looked—wide brown eyes reflecting the captain's calm visage, pale throat working as he swallowed—how… utterly debauchable he appeared.

"I know some things—" Ichigo protested, but what those things were exactly were draining right out of his head at the way Byakuya was watching him and igod/i this was so _surreal_. "What I want… want…" Byakuya was close enough that the red head could taste the mint on his breath, but Ichigo knew that if he didn't say his piece now, he might not get the chance again.

"Stop," Ichigo gasped, "Byakuya, stop, wait." Byakuya stopped, but did not move back. "I need you to know," Ichigo continued, "…Don't underestimate me."

Byakuya seemed a little surprised, especially given the seriousness of the young man's tone, but when Ichigo didn't have anything further to say, the slightly taller man leaned forward the last few inches and claimed Ichigo's mouth with his own.

Ichigo couldn't boast much experience with kissing; his first had been backstage in between scenes of a school play when he was in middle school—not really worth mentioning and a little embarrassing—and a handful of make out sessions with the few girls brave enough to approach him in high school had not been enough to prepare him for this.

Byakuya's lips were soft against his chapped ones and when one of the captain's hands went to cup the back of his head, the other firmly resting against the small of his back, it seemed like the most natural thing to let his mouth open on a sigh and let Byakuya slip his tongue in.

Discretion—yeah, that sounded good, Ichigo thought distractedly.

He just hoped that Rukia and Renji didn't have something else in mind.

* * *

I've been wanting to update at least every two weeks, but sadly, real life has been rearing its ugly head. But hopefully I will have more free time very soon. :)

Review, please!

* * *


	4. Act 3

Sorry for the long wait, but here's a nice lengthy chapter to tide you over until chapter 5.

* * *

Byakuya broke the kiss first, but didn't go very far, one hand still in Ichigo's unruly hair to hold him still, their mouths still touching. Ichigo made a quiet sound in his throat that Byakuya almost missed, and the captain resisted the urge to crush the young Shinigami to him and claim his mouth with kisses far less gentle than the first.

Too much too soon though… well, it would hardly do to scare the boy off. Where the boy had experience in battle, Byakuya could tell by Ichigo's reaction to his touches that experience did not extend to the bedroom. The unguarded way that the boy shivered against him at the breath on his neck struck Byakuya as surprisingly innocent.

Surely someone else had noticed the boy's appeal, surely had approached him with offers not unlike Byakuya's and yet… Ichigo hissed when Byakuya's hand came in contact with the slightly exposed skin of his chest, closing his eyes as if the touch was too much for him to take.

Byakuya smiled; the boy truly had no idea what was in store for him. Captain Kuchiki pressed a little more insistently at the black fabric at the boy's shoulder, leaning in to attach his mouth to the revealed flesh, biting down when Ichigo's hands came up to grip at the long strands of his black hair.

Ichigo shivered then, the action seeming to break him out of his haze and he pulled backwards sharply, trying to wriggle out of Byakuya's grip. The captain furrowed his brow and let the younger shinigami retreat backwards slightly, though he kept a firm grip around Ichigo's wrist.

"I—let go," Ichigo demanded. "I said wait."

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya asked, face revealing none of his confusion.

"Just, let me think about this."

The dark haired shinigami hesitated before conceding, releasing Ichigo from his grip reluctantly. "Very well. Please, consider my offer carefully. Is it safe to assume you will have your response by tomorrow?"

"Yes," Ichigo forced out, looking both terrified and angry.

Byakuya watched the other leave, a feeling of apprehension hanging over him. There was nothing for it, he supposed. For better or worse, he would know Ichigo's decision tomorrow, and he could plan his next move from there.

Turning back to his desk, Byakuya almost allowed himself a sigh. He poured himself a fresh cup of tea, pausing before taking a sip to savor the taste of Ichigo on his mouth. There was work to be done though, and enticing as the boy was, it would hardly benefit Byakuya any to sit by idly and fantasize about him, tempting as that thought was.

He glanced at Renji's desk which was relatively uncluttered (mostly due to Byakuya's insistence that the red head keep his workspace clean than any natural proclivity of his vice captain's) save for the stack of papers he had abandoned this morning in favor of spending his time with the younger Kuchiki, no doubt.

Byakuya had no sooner thought about sending for him than the red head appeared, looking surlier than usual. He sat down at his desk without a word and started signing documents with the sort of violence that suggested they had personally wronged him. Byakuya watched impassively, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

The captain spared a thought for how calm his life might be without troublesome red heads. Probably a lot more boring, as well, he supposed, dipping his brush in black ink. The moment Byakuya's brush had settled on the paper, Renji lost it.

"Captain," he began. Too bad respect for one's superior wasn't something Ichigo shared with his vice captain. "What do you think you're doing, stringing Ichigo along like that?"

Without missing a stroke, Byakuya continued to serenely attend to the papers spread in front of him. "What ever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Renji snapped, slamming his fists on his desk. When Byakuya looked up at him sharply, he had the decency to look at least a little contrite, but the red head didn't stop frowning at him.

"I don't know what you think you know about the discussion Kurosaki and I had earlier, but I am certainly not 'stringing him along', as you so put it."

Renji's scowl deepened. "What did you talk about then?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his subordinate. "That is between Kurosaki and myself, and you would do well not to pry into business that is not your own." When Renji looked like he was about to continue arguing, Byakuya added, "I will not hesitate to make that an order, should you push the matter."

Confident the discussion was over, Byakuya turned his full attention to his captain's duties, wanting to keep Ichigo off of his mind.

At that, Byakuya was relatively successful, but by the time the next evening had rolled around and he was seated for dinner, he was beginning to grow a little concerned. He had desired to instill proper respect in Ichigo since he met the boy, and he couldn't think of a more brilliant opportunity than this one to make Ichigo relinquish at least some of his power, to offer it up out of his own free will—Byakuya tried not to think of how Ichigo had looked with the late morning light throwing shadows over his skin, lips parted and eyes unfocused.

His game was about having power over Ichigo, and he couldn't let himself forget that.

When one of his servants knelt by him to inform him of a visitor, Byakuya didn't let himself get his hopes up. There was any number of people who could be calling on him, though he supposed most would have had the forethought to have mentioned a visit. "Please, let him into the receiving parlor and I will be with him momentarily."

Byakuya unhurriedly went to receive his guest, finding Ichigo examining one of the ancient scrolls on the wall.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya says, and though Ichigo doesn't startle, he does seem a little spooked by the captain's presence, turning to face him, but not meeting his gaze. "I assume you have had sufficient time to consider my proposal?"

Ichigo nodded. "I want… I want you to start from the beginning. I need to know what you're thinking."

"Is that a yes then?" When Ichigo nodded again, Byakuya turned back towards his dining room. "Perhaps then, Kurosaki, you would like to make arrangements over dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," the red head protested. Byakuya turned his head in time to catch sight of Ichigo's blush when the boy's stomach growled.

Byakuya motioned for Ichigo to sit when they reached the table. He watched the young shinigami sit awkwardly, amused for once at Ichigo's ignorance of formality. They made polite conversation until dessert, and Byakuya was pleased to note that the red head didn't seem totally unfamiliar with table manners, at least.

"So, Kurosaki," Byakuya said, ready to turn the conversation to his favor, "what was it exactly that you wanted to know?"

Ichigo looked confused for moment, halfway through decimating the slice of cake in front of him. "What?" he asked.

_Graceless as ever_, Byakuya mused. "I believe you mentioned something about wanting to know what I was thinking," he supplied.

Ichigo flushed darkly. "I need to know what you want from me, and what I ought to expect from you. Basically," and Byakuya almost smiled because it really was humorous to see Ichigo trying to be _diplomatic_ about the situation.

"What I want, Kurosaki, is to help you." It wasn't entirely a lie and the look of shock on Ichigo's face was nothing short of enticing all the way down to the guarded look about his eyes. "I can assure you that this will be a most… pleasurable arrangement for both of us."

"What do you expect from me, then?"

"I expect you to trust me."

"I don't trust anyone, Byakuya," Ichigo said, voice dangerous. Byakuya thought it might have been the most intelligent thing he'd said all night, and overlooked the boy's breach of etiquette.

"I've already said I want to help you. Let me do this for you." Ichigo was watching him like he was waiting for Byakuya to reveal a catch or to shout 'surprise!' and expose the entire thing as a joke.

"Can I end it when I want?" Ichigo asked when Byakuya did neither.

"Yes," Byakuya replied, hoping Ichigo hadn't caught his moment of hesitation. "If that is your wish."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, swallowing. Byakuya watched his throat work, enticed.

"I won't turn into a monster while your gaze is turned, Kurosaki," Byakuya murmured, feeling suddenly like it needed to be said. When Ichigo looked at him again, Byakuya's throat tightened. He recognized the hesitation there, the fear of letting anyone too close because you'll only get hurt again and he almost couldn't continue.

"You're familiar with the concept of a safe word?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well then choose a word then, one that is both easy to remember as well as unlikely to be called on during… certain activities and I promise you, Kurosaki, that I will honor it."

Ichigo hesitated. "Red," he said finally, averting his eyes. "Is that alright?"

"That is fine. Now that you have chosen, would you care to divulge what it is that you wish to get out of this relationship?"

"I thought you were the smart one here," Ichigo said defensively, shifting a little and still not meeting Byakuya's eyes.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Really now, Kurosaki, at least give me something to work with."

Ichigo looked up then, face a little flushed but grinning evilly. "I get to see you naked."

_Ever the teenager_, Byakuya thought. "Oh Kurosaki," he said, wanting to make the red head squirm, "I can _promise_ you that."

The younger shinigami lost his grin at that, flushing even darker. "Shut up."

Pleased with Ichigo's reaction, Byakuya pressed a little more. "Well then, if that's all, then why don't you tell me how much experience you've had previously?"

"None of your business, you bastard," Ichigo hissed with bared teeth.

"Am I to take that as 'none'?" When all Ichigo did was glare at him, Byakuya asked, "Where should we start then?"

Ichigo almost protested when Byakuya grabbed his face, but the words got lost in his throat when the elder shinigami started to lean in for a kiss.

"You have no idea how you look right now, do you?" murmured Byakuya, a hint of desire evident in his voice.

Ichigo shivered, tensing as he felt Byakuya's breath ghost over his face. Nobody had ever touched him like this, gently like… like a lover, Ichigo thought. He could feel though, the surety in the touch, knowing the caress could go from soft to deadly before he could even blink. But looking up into Byakuya's eyes, Ichigo didn't think that was very likely. He thought he could see fire in that normally icy gaze, so intense it made him warm all over. _Me_ Ichigo thought, _he's like this for me. I've done this to him_.

Byakuya watched Ichigo's eyes flutter shut when their lips touched, keeping his own open to take in the boy's reaction. Ichigo wasn't leaning forward into the kiss, to the captain's disappointment, but he wasn't pulling away either, though Byakuya could sense his nervousness.

Breaking the kiss, the dark haired shinigami kept his hold on Ichigo, not willing to give him a chance to gather his thoughts again. "I want to look at you, Kurosaki."

He could feel Ichigo relax slightly with the distance put between them, but the sullen mask the boy typically wore was back on, though not as firmly as perhaps he would like.

"M-maybe the dining room is a bad place for this," Ichigo said in protest, though the tone of his voice wasn't very convincing.

"Perhaps my personal quarters would be more comfortable?"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded dumbly and followed Byakuya down the hallway and to what looked like a sitting room. Ichigo could see another door across the room and wondered if Byakuya's bedroom lay beyond it.

He stood nervously, back turned, pretending to examine an ancient looking vase. He startled when Byakuya touched his shoulder.

"Perhaps you would like some tea, Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Ichigo blushed. "You can call me Ichigo, when we're like this."

He thought about telling Ichigo that it was alright, finally, to address him familiarly as well, but he supposed that Ichigo would call him whatever he wanted, regardless. "Would you like some tea, Ichigo?"

The red head shivered at that; it sounded much more _intimate_ than it had any right to, coming from Byakuya. "No, I'm fine."

Ichigo resumed looking around the room, surreptitiously watching Byakuya sit at a low table a few paces away.

After a few moments, Byakuya said, "You seem to have forgotten my earlier request."

Ichigo turned to look at him, blinking. "What?"

"I said I wanted to look at you."

"I'm right here. You can see me just fine," Ichigo said, almost angrily, but the blush spreading across his cheeks told Byakuya that the substitute shinigami knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't think you understand what I mean. Come here, Ichigo."

"So I take it, then, that I'm not going to be the one in charge here."

"That's the idea," Byakuya replied, face blank.

"I said I would try it," Ichigo said almost too quietly for Byakuya to hear, but he walked over to stand in front of Byakuya anyway, looking unsure of himself.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," the captain said, motioning for Ichigo to sit next to him. Ichigo obeyed for once, and Byakuya reached out a hand to stroke through his unruly red hair. "You have to tell me, Ichigo, what you are comfortable letting me to do you. Perhaps you would like a slow word as well, if you want things to slow down, but not cease?"

"Yellow," Ichigo replied, thinking about stop lights, though he figured Byakuya might not understand the imagery.

"Yellow," Byakuya repeated. He touched the collar of Ichigo's haori, trying to gauge the red head's reaction. "Would you remove this?"

Ichigo obliged, revealing soft skin that Byakuya couldn't resist touching.

"Wait," Ichigo gasped. "I want you—I want you to take your hair down. Will you… do that?"

Byakuya nodded, reaching up and removing his kenseikan, setting it gently on the table next to them.

"What is that, anyway?" Ichigo asked, sounding curious.

"My kenseikan? It is a symbol of my rank as head of the Kuchiki family."

"Oh," Ichigo said, reaching up to run a hand through Byakuya's hair, seeming at a loss for words.

Byakuya leaned forward, letting his dark hair spill over Ichigo's chest, watching goose bumps rise on the boy's flesh. Running his hands over developing muscle, the captain noticed Ichigo's flush spread across his chest as well. He can feel the tension underneath the boy's skin and finds it better than he had anticipated.

"Lovely," Byakuya murmured, not fully aware that he was thinking aloud.

Ichigo shivered beneath the soft touches, unused to, but pleased by the compliment. No one had ever said anything like that to him before, and the young shinigami was struck suddenly by how isurreal/i it was for Byakuya to be the first.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

It took Ichigo a moment to realize that Byakuya was asking him a question. He met Byakuya's eyes and shakes his head hard, speechless. His skin felt too tight and his heart was pounding, but it was far from uncomfortable. It was the first fully honest answer he'd given all night and he found himself rewarded by Byakuya leaning in for another kiss. This one seemed to come easier than the first few; Ichigo let himself relax, letting his mouth slip open enough for Byakuya to entwine his tongue with Ichigo's own. The red head replied to the kiss, albeit hesitantly, paying attention to the sensation of Byakuya's tongue exploring his mouth and moaning a little when the man pulled back slightly to suck hard on his lower lip.

When Byakuya pulled away, Ichigo couldn't stop staring at the captain's mouth, slightly swollen from kissing and wondered if he looked the same.

"I hope that I have settled some of you fears about this," Byakuya said, all business once more.

The statement took Ichigo by surprise and shook him out of the haze Byakuya had held him in for the past several minutes. "Who said I was afraid," Ichigo snapped defensively.

"Sorry," Byakuya said without sounding like he meant it at all. "Perhaps 'fears' was not the correct word. I meant more along the lines of 'misgivings'."

"Fine," Ichigo said, turning away from Byakuya and pulling his haori back on.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "May I ask what you're doing, Kurosaki?"

He could see Ichigo's shoulders stiffen at the question, but the red head didn't stop dressing. "It's late," he said in explanation.

"I see."

Ichigo turned back to Byakuya, clothes back in place. "I'll come by tomorrow, if that's alright. I want to see you again; I just need some time to think."

"Very well. Until tomorrow."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, let me know what you think!


	5. Act 4

Chapter 5: Act 4

Ichigo sat on the roof of some out of the way building, thinking about Byakuya, face pensive. He had to admit to himself that he was at least a little bit excited about his arrangement with Byakuya, but he was more nervous than anything else. He had wanted to stay longer than he had, but he had freaked out a little at the way Byakuya's nearness had made him feel. Byakuya's personal rooms had been huge, cavernous even, but just the dark haired captain's presence had made them feel stifling, as if there just wasn't enough room for the two of them.

The thought of going back again filled him at once with both excitement and dread. He kept replaying their last kiss over and over again in his head. Byakuya would probably want him to… to take off more of his clothes this time, might put his mouth, his tongue… elsewhere.

Ichigo could feel himself flush. What if he was bad at it? What if Byakuya decided he didn't want him anymore? Or—

What if he did? Byakuya would want to, oh God, take him to bed eventually. Ichigo wondered if that thought should disturb him more than it did.

Ichigo wondered if Byakuya would be the same in bed as he was while conducting business. He had been, to a point, when just kissing Ichigo, just touching him, though Ichigo had seen in his eyes a flicker of heat. How would it be to see Byakuya completely undone, given over to pleasure? Eyes heavy lidded, lips parted because of ihim/i. Ichigo shook his head. It was a little difficult to picture Byakuya like that, even in his head. The look of pleasure on the captain's face had just been too strange and foreign, even for a fantasy.

Ichigo tried not to think of what his own face might look like if contorted in pleasure. Probably ridiculous. Byakuya would laugh him right out of Soul Society. But if imagining the man's face clouded over with pleasure was hard, picturing the dark haired captain with an actual _smile_ was just about impossible.

Ichigo shivered as the air began to cool, the sun slipping over the horizon. Byakuya would be expecting him soon. The teen's heart flip-flopped in his chest and he resolved to tell Byakuya that there were just some things he wasn't ready to try yet. What exactly those things were he wasn't really sure of, but he knew he didn't want things to get too heavy too fast. Byakuya would probably understand that.

Feeling apprehensive, Ichigo stood and headed off in the direction of the Kuchiki residence.

Byakuya was _not_ pacing in his sitting room. He was the head of the Kuchiki family, captain of the Sixth Division and was not prone to such nervous habits as pacing. He was just walking leisurely back and forth across the room, nothing more.

He mentally berated himself for letting Ichigo go before getting him to commit to a specific time. "Tomorrow" was rather vague, though the sun was setting and the teen was running out of time to stop by like he said he would. Byakuya took a deep breath; the boy would come to him eventually. The captain decided he needed some tea.

Setting himself down at the low table, Byakuya tried to feel for Ichigo's reiatsu, and was quite pleased to find it nearby, and closing in.

He flicked his eyes to the bedroom door, thinking back over his plans. Everything was set up for what he wanted Ichigo to experience that night, if the teen could be convinced. It was really quite tame, a gentle warm up to the more intense scenes he wanted to have with the other Shinigami; he didn't think Ichigo, shy as he was when it came to intimate encounters, would have any objections.

The captain poured himself another cup of tea, waiting for Ichigo to make his appearance. It did not take long, Ichigo barging right in without even knocking, much to the dismay of his servants. Typical.

The red headed teen, though, once inside his quarters, seemed to hesitate, still scowling. Byakuya stood and noticed with pleasure that Ichigo flinched a little. When he motioned for his servant, wringing her hands in dismay, to close the door, the boy flinched again when it clicked shut. He shut his eyes as Byakuya drew closer, looking as if he was facing a firing squad rather than a night of pleasure. That just wouldn't do.

Byakuya gently touched Ichigo's face, cupping the teen's cheek in his hand. He could feel the red head's breath ghosting in short pants over his skin and he let his hand slide backwards to rest against the back of Ichigo's neck, gripping it ever so slightly to hold him still for a kiss.

Ichigo startled, his eyes flying open at the first touch against his lips, but they snapped shut again as soon as he met Byakuya's cool gaze. Byakuya pulled him closer, wanting full contact with the teen, letting his free hand stray to Ichigo's hip. Ichigo seemed a little surprised, his chest flush with Byakuya's, though he kept his hands at his sides.

Byakuya gave a little tug on Ichigo's hair, pulling his head back ever so slightly and deepening the kiss. Ichigo made a little sound that the captain felt more than heard, and then the teen finally lifted his hands and placed them hesitantly on Byakuya's shoulders. Byakuya used his tongue to explore all of Ichigo's mouth, pleased when Ichigo began to hesitantly respond to him, flicking his tongue against Byakuya's.

He could feel Ichigo growing hard against him and he pulled gently away to look at the boy's flushed face. It took all of his will power not to lean back in and take Ichigo's mouth again, to suck and bite until Ichigo was wild for it.

The younger Shinigami's eyes fluttered open, looking confused.

"Come now, Ichigo," Byakuya said, keeping his voice low, seductive, wrapping a hand around one of Ichigo's wrists.

Ichigo let himself be led towards another door, Byakuya's fingers burning like a brand on his skin. His breath hitched when he saw the door led to Byakuya's bedroom, and he shivered a little at the sight, though more in anticipation than fear. His own want surprised him, and his heart flip flopped a little with excitement because Byakuya had decided to share this with him. _Byakuya_. Cold fucking captain of the Gotei 13, whose skin wasn't cold at all, whose mouth was searing hot and demanding, had decided to give this to _him_.

Ichigo took in the sight of the plain white candles decorating the room, the futon in the middle of the room and the black box next to it.

Byakuya turned to him. "You will undress now," he said, and though it was obviously a command, his voice was still gentle. Upon seeing the hesitation in Ichigo's eyes, Byakuya elaborated, "I will not take things farther than you are comfortable with, Ichigo."

The teen nodded slowly and looked away, beginning to remove his Shinigami uniform. Byakuya watched with some amusement as Ichigo let the garments fall without really paying them much attention, but he would save matters of neatness for another night. He was more focused on staring at the soft looking skin that was slowly exposed to him, the sight of flat, little nipples hardening against the air to the dusting of orange hair trailing down to disappear within Ichigo's hakama.

As hard as it was to do, Byakuya forced himself to turn away to afford Ichigo a little bit of privacy as he finished undressing. The captain went instead to the black box and pulled out a long, thin strip of cloth. Turning back to Ichigo, Byakuya almost missed a step at the sight of Ichigo's hard cock, the head flushed red, moisture beading at the tip.

Ichigo was shifting a little, looking uncomfortable. As Byakuya approached, he kept his gaze trained on Ichigo's face, not wanting to make the boy more nervous by openly staring. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"I'm going to blindfold you," Byakuya told the teen, holding up the strip of black cloth.

Ichigo looked even more hesitant at that, opening his mouth as if to object, only to snap it shut a moment later.

"I will not hurt you," Byakuya said as if speaking to a scared animal. "I only want you to lie down on the futon, and from there, I will take care of you."

It was a long moment before Ichigo nodded, letting his eyes fall shut. Byakuya tied the blindfold securely around his eyes, noting how Ichigo breathed a little heavier once it was in place. He led the boy by his elbow to the futon, coaxing the boy first to his knees, then gently laying him down on his stomach. Byakuya frowned at the way Ichigo shivered. He wanted the younger Shinigami to be a little nervous, yes, but not outright terrified.

The ties Byakuya had wanted to use on his hands then, would have to wait for another night. Reaching to the black box once again, Byakuya pulled out a small jar. He poured some of the liquid within on his hands, and then reached for Ichigo's back.

The teen jumped at the first brush of skin, but he soon relaxed under Byakuya's talented fingers. The captain was surprised at how tense Ichigo was, and set about bringing Ichigo into a state of boneless contentment. He relished the feel of Ichigo's skin under his palms and fingers, loving the way Ichigo was now giving up small noises of pleasure.

Now, if only...

Byakuya moved his hands a little lower, until he had both cupping the cheeks of Ichigo's ass. The younger Shinigami made a little noise of distress, turning his head slightly, though he couldn't see.

"Relax, Ichigo."

The tension once more drained out of the teen, and Byakuya tried to let Ichigo grow accustomed to the sensation of being touched so intimately before moving on. He gently parted Ichigo's cheeks to reveal the little pucker of his hole, watching it twitch as Ichigo tensed up again.

Slicking his fingers with more oil, Byakuya teased Ichigo's entrance, swirling his index finger around the little muscle. Ichigo was trembling again, but he hadn't told Byakuya to stop, so the captain slipped his finger into the well oiled hole, searching for Ichigo's prostate before sliding right back out.

Ichigo gave a little yelp, his hips twisting fitfully against Byakuya's grasp. Ichigo moaned at the friction that gave his leaking cock, panting against the dual sensations. He found himself _wanting_ Byakuya's finger to return, to find that little place inside him once more. He wanted to _come_, for Byakuya to bring him off, to touch him until he couldn't stand it anymore, until he was sure he'd lose his sanity in the sheer pleasure of it all.

"Please, oh please," Ichigo gasped, words muffled around the pillow beneath him.

Byakuya had to close his eyes for a long moment. Ichigo, his little Ichigo, was _begging_. Begging already, and Byakuya had barely done anything to him.

"Please what, Ichigo?"

"Oh, _oh_", Ichigo said, as though he was nervous about giving voice to his desires. "Please do that again."

"Please do what again?" Byakuya pressed, wanting Ichigo to say it.

"_Ohh_, with your finger, _please_. Feels so good."

Byakuya rewarded him with two fingers, which made Ichigo squirm and moan, the low sounds in his throat turning into a wail as Byakuya teased his prostate. He could tell how close Ichigo was, he could feel it. He wanted Ichigo to come, wanted Ichigo to do it with Byakuya's fingers inside of him. Ruthlessly, Byakuya brushed his fingers against Ichigo's prostate, relishing the boy's muffled cries of pleasure as Ichigo brought himself closer and closer to orgasm, his hips rocking fitfully, his hard cock sliding against the sheets.

Byakuya was almost a little disappointed that he couldn't see Ichigo's face when he came, but the feel of the boy clenching around his fingers, and the howl that seemed to be ripped right from his throat more than made up for that.

Ichigo lay there for a long time, panting and shaking. He'd just had the most mind blowing orgasm of his entire fucking life. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to come again. He didn't struggle when Byakuya rolled him over, and he completely forgot to be self-conscious in his nudity. He kept his eyes closed even as Byakuya removed the blindfold and leaned in to kiss him.

Ichigo readily accepted Byakuya's lips on his own, kissing back lazily. His eyes finally fluttered open when Byakuya pulled away and, with some difficulty, he managed to sit up.

"Did you want me to…?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, his hands fluttering around Byakuya's shoulders. "I mean, would you?"

Fairly confident that Byakuya knew what Ichigo wanted, he began to disrobe. He folded his clothes carefully and set them aside before turning back to Ichigo and placing one hand flat against the boy's chest before pushing him gently back down. Byakuya soon joined him and while he engaged the teen in a kiss, he took Ichigo's hand in his own and led it down to his hard cock.

He felt the hitch in Ichigo's breath when the younger Shinigami's hand wrapped tentatively around the shaft. Gently, Byakuya showed the teen how best to touch him until the captain felt that Ichigo had the hang of it. Removing his hand, Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigo and buried his nose into the orange hair in front of him, relishing the softness of it.

"That's good, Ichigo," he said encouragingly when Ichigo's grip tightened a little and his strokes gained confidence.

Byakuya let himself pant, his breath stirring Ichigo's hair, but he did not allow any moans to escape his lips; he was in charge here and as sweet as Ichigo's attentions were, he did not want to show his pleasure too transparently. He pulled the younger Shinigami closer as he felt his orgasm build, enjoying the press of skin on skin. With a shudder he came, smiling a little as Ichigo jerked in his arms, moaning, when Byakuya's seed struck his skin.

Ichigo pressed closer afterwards, breathing heavily, his face buried in Byakuya's neck. "I—was I—"

"You were lovely, Ichigo," Byakuya said soothingly. "Absolutely perfect."

As Ichigo's body relaxed in his arms, Byakuya glared hard across the room. He felt sated and content, which was not a part of his plan at all. He had wanted to put the wannabe Shinigami in his place, wanted to humiliate him—

Byakuya tried to push fantasies of humiliating the boy in an entirely different way out of his mind, but images of Ichigo on his knees and begging, _crawling_ for him refused to be silenced.

He did, of course, want to continue his little tryst with Ichigo; the teen was just too delicious to pass up, but to what end, Byakuya was no longer sure.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said suddenly, the younger Shinigami's breath on his collar bone sending shivers down the captain's spine, "thank you."

Byakuya was speechless. What was he going to _do_?


End file.
